Lotion can be dangerous
by Scrambled Berries
Summary: Rane ficlet. This one was born after the prompt "RANE, phone, lamp and lotion". Here you go! -Sometimes phonecalls can take a different turn.-


Since Shane still wasn't officially enrolled at Dalton Academy, Reed spent an enormous amount of money on text messages and phone calls. Not that he noticed, much.

Every night they would spend hours talking on the phone, singing together and just being plain adorable. One night though, things took an unexpected turn. Well, unexpected for Reed that is.

After assuring Kurt that he would be fine being on his own for the night and almost shoving Kurt out of the room. (Naturally Reed bumped his elbow against the door as soon as he closed it. But what else was new?) Reed went to get ready for bed.

After showering, brushing his teeth and using maybe a bit too much hair-product to ensure that he would wake up with the most perfect curls, Reed made himself comfortable on his bed. Spotting his hand lotion on his bedside table he got to work on moisturizing his hands. And of course Shane took that exact moment to call him.

At first Reed was a little confused at what the weird noise was. He was certain he heard it before, but he couldn't really place it. When he tried to locate the sound, he slapped his forehead, leaving behind a lovely white jasmine-scented spot. Of course it was his cellphone.

As soon as Reed picked up his phone it slipped right through his fingers and landed on the floor. Reed gave a startled squeak and fell off his bed in his haste to catch the talking device.

Yes, it was talking. "Reed? Reed? What happened?" It said. "Come on honey, talk to me. Are you alright?" Reed gave another startled squeak and tried to grab the phone again. The little bugger wouldn't let itself be caught that easily though. Somehow Reed managed to knock the cellphone right into his left eye, whilst still lying on the floor.

"What was that?" The phone asked. Quite loudly too, since Reed dropped it right next to his ear after turning his head in pain.

"Shane! Shane, I'm fine. Really I am! Just, hang on!" Reed tried to get up, not an easy task when you just fell off your bed and got your eye poked by a cellphone. Since Reed was Reed, he slipped on some of the lotion that he spilled on the floor; by falling off his bed. He landed not so softly right on his derrière. And let himself fall back on his back. Yes, that was definitely going to bruise tomorrow.

"Reed, I think you need to stop moving now. Can you do that for me? Just stay still, take a deep breath. Come on, love." Reed closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

Apparently he did a fine job at keeping himself alive since Shane started talking again. "That's it. Just stay wherever you are and keep on breathing."

After a few more air pulls, Reed felt sure enough to check his hands to see if they were dry and to gently pick up his phone. "Hi Shane…" He mumbled. "I'm okay, I'm just going to keep sitting on the floor for a bit, though."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Shane asked.

Reed could feel his cheeks getting hot, "I… Nothing, nothing at all." He answered quickly.

Shane was quiet for a moment and Reed knew Shane didn't believe him. "…Reed."

"Fine! I fell off the bed, okay! You scared me and I fell off!" Reed pursed his lips. Suddenly noticing he was yelling. If you know the dormouse, you know he doesn't yell often. He might've scared himself for a bit.

"I scared you? I'm so sorry! I just thought it would've been a nice surprise if I was the one calling for a change. I won't call again, then!" Reed's eyes went wide like saucers. "No! That's not what I meant! Of course I'll call! I just meant not at like night! Because you call me! Reed? I'm sorry! Reed?"

Both boys stayed quiet for a couple of moments until Reed took a deep breath and tried to explain in a softer tone what had happened. "Shane, it's okay. I was on my bed when you called, but my hands were too slippery so my phone fell and then I did."

Reed carefully scrambled up and while still holding his phone to his ear he went to grab some tissues to clean up the mess off the floor.

"Are you still there?" Reed inquired after noticing that Shane hadn't responded yet. "Hello, Shane?" Reed looked at his phone to see if it was still in working order. Seeing the numbers still counting the seconds away, he gave the phone a little shake. He wasn't sure how that was going to help, but he was a little proud himself for not dropping the mobile again.

Putting the phone back to his ear he could hear Shane breathing a little too hard. "Are you alright?" Reed asked.

"Yes! Yes I am." Shane said quickly. "I just have a question for you, but don't freak out, okay?" Reed's eyes widened a little when he heard the serious tone in Shane's voice. "Okay." He answered softly.

"Why were your hands slippery?" He asked. Reed didn't understand why that question would freak him out. So he answered a little stunned, "Because of the lotion."

That was probably not the best answer since Reed could hear Shane choking. Reed started to panic, "Shane?"

Shane was trying to form a sentence, but Reed thought it didn't come out quite right. "I *cough* I'm *cough-cough* Fine! Fine! *cough*". After a few more moments of trying to stop choking on air, Shane said, "Reed, you know I care about you." This was not a question but Reed felt compelled to answer anyway, "Yes, I know. I care a lot about you too." He felt his cheeks heating up.

"Good, so you know what I'm going to say next is not to make you uncomfortable, but, honey, were you having some _alone _time?"

Reed let out a sound that was even more high-pitched than usual. "_What?_" He shrieked. "_No! Why? What?" _ Reed started flailing and made himself trip and fall on his bed. At least it was a soft landing.

"Why would you think that?" He asked. He tried to cover his face with his pillow, but decided against it, his face was too hot to be covered in fluff.

"Calm down, Reed, if you were it's totally fine and normal and stuff." Shane said.

"I wasn't!" Reed said a bit too loud.

"Okay, okay!" Shane started laughing. Reed gave another squeak. "I'm so sorry for laughing, but I can't stop!" Reed started pouting and sat up. "It's not funny." He grumbled.

After ten minutes of non-stop laughing, Shane calmed down enough to tell Reed that he was sorry. He kept apologizing until Reed told him to shut up.

"Well, this has been very _pleasant_, but I think I'm going to sleep now." Reed got under the covers and turned off his bedside lamp. He was quite surprised it hadn't fallen to its demise in his tumble of fail.

"You know I'm sorry for laughing, don't you?" Shane asked, Reed could practically _hear_ Shane's puppy dog eyes. "And for, like, embarrassing you?"

Reed's blush had faded, but came rushing back after that question. "Yes, I know. Now can you never speak of it again, please?" Reed asked hopefully.

He could hear Shane sigh, letting out a deep breath and then he spoke with a playful tone, "Well, I can't promise you to never bring it up again, I can however _try _to keep it between ourselves."

"Shane!" Reed whined. "I'm going to sleep now!"

"Hm, I know I'll be having some nice dreams tonight." Reed could even hear Shane's eyebrow wiggle.

"…Goodnight, Shane." Reed pushed the red button and sighed. He put his phone on his bedside table after setting his alarm.

Trying to get comfy he wiggled a bit under the covers and turned over on his left side. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone announced the arrival of a message. Typical.

Trying to get his phone without moving his head from the pillow he, of course, managed to knock his lotion of the table, but didn't bother picking it up. He could do that in the morning.

He got his phone and opened up the text message, it was from Shane, it read:

_Please don't be mad at me! I really do hope you get some nice dreams. No! I don't mean it in __that __way, __I promise__! Really! Just wanted to say goodnight! So, goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite! (Or I'll come bite them tomorrow!)  
>Love you, Shane :D<em>

Reed smiled to himself and quickly replied back:

_I'm not mad at you Night-night!  
>~Reed<br>I love you, too: $  
><em>

**Both boys had some sweet dreams that night. No, not **_**that**_** kind.**

…**Pervert.**

* * *

><p><strong>I love Reed and Shane from CP Coulter's<strong> "_Dalton" _**Hope I did them justice.  
>~Berry<br>**


End file.
